Fading light in the force
by Jedimaster1999
Summary: The clone wars has been raging for 8 years now and Jedi Master obi wan kenobi is getting beaten and tired. After one devastating bomb Obi Wan saves Anakin as he is badly injured, but as time goes on Obi Wan grows weaker and sick. AU, No slash! Most likely character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I haven't wrote anything in awhile but I'm back and will be writing a lot more. So I'm starting this new fanfic and its AU and takes place as if the clone wars has been going on for 8 years! Kinda my view on how Palpatine could have turned Anakin to the dark side. Warning most likely some character deaths as we go farther through the story. Review or follow if you like, and please tell me thoughts so far!**

_On the barren dry world of Sincar the republic forces wait for reinforcements to help aid them in a devastating battle. Bolts were flying all over in a rain of deadly blasts. Over the dry hard ground hundreds of droids marched out to meet the republic's forces. Crouched in a dry hot trench Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker waited with their men. _

****(Obi Wans Point of view)

"This is stupid, this planet has nothing on it, no resources, no citizens, no trade routes. Why in the world are we even out here" Anakin exclaimed with frustration. But, Anakin was right, the planet was useless, and with all the bad weather the republic couldn't even build a base. But at this point Yoda and the rest of the council were tired of arguing with Palpatine.

"The chancellor clearly said it was important to win this battle, he must have some reason for wanting the planet" I said to Anakin, though I wasn't even sure what I said was true. It seemed like all battles these days were useless, and Jedi were getting hurt and killed in these battles. Horrid war, been raging for 8 years now. And along the way we have lost so many good Jedi. Not only were we losing good Jedi though, but tiring and breaking all the Jedi left.

Yoda hasn't fought a battle in years, and can't go any where without a cane. Mace barley fights anymore, and is always so stressed out. Many other Jedi masters seem to be aging rapidly. Of course me and Anakin are still out on the front with our faithful clone soldiers.

We hear a boom in the distance and Rex informs us the droids are closing in. "Reinforcements will be arriving shortly masters, hold on as long as you can".

"I think we can manage to hang out a little longer, it might take awhile for the droids to come" I say calmly.

"Just be careful masters, rumor has it the separatists are sending their new droid models into battle" stated Rex over the hologram.

"A clankers a clanker Rex. Not going to make a difference what type they are" Anakin said cockily.

"Well I trust you General Skywalker. I will join both of you when our ship gets out of hyperspace" Rex finished and his hologram faded.

We could hear the droids marching from here. I gave my troops the alert signal, so if the droids to attack they would be ready. I could sense everyone was a bit nervous, except Anakin. As reckless and painful as he can be sometimes, I gotta hand it to the kid, he is very brave. Of course all of our troops are brave, but Anakin..just never seems to be worried about anything.

A scout clone informs us we need to meet the droids now. Me and Anakin grab our lightsabers and climb out of the trench with our troops. We see the droids emerge from the red dust. They are much bigger and quicker than battle droids for sure. We ignite our sabers.

Anakin looks at me and nods, I send him a reassuring presence through the force. This was just going to be any old battle, because I have seen 8 years of battles, and this one looked no different.

We then gave the signal to our troops and ran right towards the droids. I brace myself as we get closer to the droids, and as they start firing I see another figure emerge from the dust. And the familiar red blade of count dooku ignites. I should have sensed him, but something must have been clouding my ability to use the force. I noticed from the beginning of this morning I wasn't feeling right and now the force seemed so far. I just kept running...but as I run the world seems to slow down, one moment I'm running towards and army of droids and a Sith Lord, and the other my world goes black as pain shoots through me.

The ground seems to break beneath me and I am on the verge of passing out. I can't feel the ground and suddenly my ears hear a huge explosion. Then I hear nothing. My ears ring violently, I can see nothing but black. I can't feel anything but darkness surrounding me, and finally I feel my body brutally hit the hard ground and then my world goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far. Sorry Im not the greatest at grammar, but I will try to make it all correct. This chapter is a little gory, not too much, but what do you Expect after a big explosion haha! Anyway keep up the good reviews and favorites and hope you enjoy :)**

(Obi Wan's point of view)

I slowly and groggily came to. My ears still ringing and my head pounding. I opened my eyes to see only blurred visions of red dust flying everywhere. I was on my back and I tried to get up, but as I started to sit up pain shot through my back and I fell down again onto the hard hot ground.

I could feel extreme pain coming from the back of my head, so with my shaking hand I felt my head. As I looked at my hand it was drenched in blood. I didn't know what to do, how to even comprehend the situation.

With as much strength as I had I managed to stand up. I knew I had to, for Anakin and my troops. I might be all they have left. Every step was agony, but not knowing where if Anakin was ok was even more traumatizing.

I hobbled around seeing droid parts and blood all over the ground. My vision began to clear up when I saw Anakin's lightsaber on the ground. I picked it up and it was all dented and beat.

I looked all around me to only find destruction. I became very frantic as my knees started to shake. I tried to delve into the force to feel Anakin's presence, but the force was escaping me. I was surrounded by darkness, I was lost.

"Anakin!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Anakin!" I shouted more as I tried my best to run. I tripped several times but got right back up. I passed many dead clones which devastated me even more. I gripped Anakin's lightsaber tight and continued to holler his name.

After a long time of running and yelling his name I had to sit down. My head was spinning, and I couldn't stand any longer. As I sat on a hard rock I looked down at his lightsaber in my hand. A tear splashes onto the lightsaber as I realized I may never see my friend again.

"No...no please no." I whispered under my hoarse breath. I couldn't stand knowing Anakin may be very hurt out there. I got up and started looking desperately again for him.

But then, I finally found someone lying on the ground who didn't look like a clone or a droid. I kneeled down and turned him over a bit to realize it was Anakin. But that didn't satisfy my worries because he was in horrible condition.

His face was bruised and cut, and his breathing was ragged and short. He also had a huge gash in his side and was bleeding out. One of his legs was also bent the wrong way and had to be broken. I found my breathing device and put it on him right away. The air was full of dust and who knows what else so I put that on to keep his breathing from getting worse. I quickly tore off a piece of my tunic to help clean the gash and wrap it. I then gave him all the medicine I had which wasn't much and also gave him the little water I had left.

He was completely knocked out, but I managed to drag him into a near by cave.

The sun was about to go down so I ventured out of the cave and managed to find the remains of my cloak and my lightsaber. As night came I went back into the cave and sat next to my unconscious friend.

The bleeding in his big cut wasn't too bad anymore but I kept ripping off pieces of my tunic and robe to keep it from bleeding. He still had my breathing device on and I kept it on him for the whole night. I finally took the remains of my cloak and gently laid it over him.

I had no food, medicine, water, or communication...but I was just glad Anakin was alright. I took on of the pieces of my tunic and wiped my head. The back of my my head was still bleeding but not as badly. I then just laid down and thanked the force, for keeping me and Anakin safe. If wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep. But as I fell asleep I still noticed, the light side of the force was very absent and the dark seemed to be closing in on us.

This worried me, but I could make no sense of it, but one day unfortunately I would make senses of this whole situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is ok so far, I have the whole story mapped out in my head its just getting it all written down that's hard! this chapter and maybe the next couple are prob gonna be kinda slow, but they gotta for the story to work :) And I'm not the best at writing (even though I enjoy it) and my grammar sucks, so take it easy on Me lol I try :) Well follow and review if you like thanks **

(Obi Wan's point of view)

The hot sun glared down on the harsh surface. The cave was suddenly filled with heat and humidity. I woke up not because of the heat, but because of the sound of ships landing. I heard clones talking outside so I got up immediately and hobbled outside.

"Hey, over here!" I shouted while raising my arms. Eventually the clones saw and rushed over to the cave.

"General Kenobi, are you alright?" asked a clone commander as he handed me some food and water.

"I'm fine, but General Skywalker is wounded badly. I need a medical team here as soon as possible" I said.

"We will try our best General, the bomb injured many of our troops an we are still trying to take care of all of them." replied the clone.

I nodded and climbed back into the cave. I hobbled over to Anakin and saw he was still alive and doing ok. I tore off a bit more of my tunic and poured a little water on it. I cleaned his wound again which was still bleeding out. When I finished blood covered by hands and arms. I also gave Anakin as much water as he would swallow.

He wasn't awake, but he was very dehydrated. When I finished taking care of Anakin a medical team had arrived. They lifted Anakin on a stretcher and got him to a nearby ship. One clone captain helped me onto the ship as well.

After it took off they had Anakin in the medical room, while the clone captain sat me down to find out more details about what happened.

"So you say you didn't see anything drop?" asked a Captain.

"No, it sure acted like a bomb, but I didn't see anything drop." I replied.

"Hmmm, did you see anyone else alive?" he asked again.

"No, I saw no one else alive besides Anakin."

The captain nodded as he typed on his holopad.

"And you say you had a small injury on your head?" He asked.

"Yes, but it was quiet minor, doesn't effect me anymore."

"Hmm, do you have any cuts?" he asked.

"Yes, but all have stopped bleeding." I replied.

"You should have treated and wrapped those the best you could have." He said with a very serious tone.

"You don't know what chemicals are in the air, especially after what looks like a bomb." He added on.

"I had to take care of Anakin first, he would have died without me."

The capital didn't answer, he just shook his head a bit. I could tell though the force what he was thinking, but I didn't care. Though clones these days believe you should make sure you are ok before assisting others, I don't believe in that at all. And of course I care about my safety, but I always put the need of others before myself.

"We'll General, it's good to see you are fairing well. Please stop by the medical room and have a droid check you over." The captain stated as he stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Wait...do you know anything about My commander...the names Cody?" I asked.

It took him a minute to response which made me worried. I hadn't seen any signs of life after the bomb, and seeing a Jedi like Anakin in such horrible conditions made me worried for all our troopers.

"Commander Cody is fine...wounded but, Alive. He lost a lot of men though, and he's not taking it too well."

I was very glad Cody was alive, he had been with me since the war first started, but the news that we lost men really scared me. Not only were innocent talented lives taken, but the Republic was low in both new soldiers and money.

I bowed my head in respect to the fallen soldiers and then made my way to the medical room. When I got there a medical droid helped clean the wound on my head and gave me a brace because I had a bad sprain in my leg.

I found Anakin still unconscious in a bed. He had an oxygen mask on and his gash was now wrapped up. He didn't look as pale and his breathing seemed to be getting better.

Patting his shoulder I whispered softly, "I think you'll be ok old friend. Just hang in there...your strong...but thank the force your alive."

The thought of losing Anakin haunted me. Though he was said to be "The chosen one" he surely wasn't immortal. And he didn't have everlasting luck either. One day something might happen, and if it does I just hope I'm the one who gets hurt and not Anakin. He's a talented Jedi, and he deserves so much better then to die in a silly war.

I stared at Anakin who seemed so lifeless except for the slow rising and falling of his chest. I tapped into the force and prayed Anakin would be ok.

As we started to descend on Coruscant Anakin started healing significantly, and it seemed everything was going to be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been getting tons of followers and some great reviews lately and am so happy you all are enjoying this story so far. It may not seem like it but its going to get pretty intense emotionally. But anyone please review or favorite if you like and if I do get some good feedback I will update soon :) **

**enjoy **

(Third person point of view)

Obi Wan weakly hobbled into the waiting room of the medical center in the Jedi Temple. Just as he was expecting, Padme Amidala was pleading desperately to the doctors.

"Please, let me see him. I have to talk to him you don't understand" she cried.

"Ms I'm afraid the rules are very clear without an authorization of a Jedi Master you are forbidden to come in." Doctor Grindell said.

"Let her in" Obi Wan said above the argument.

He hobbled forward and stared right at Dr. Grindell.

"You heard me doctor, she's with me" Obi Wan said.

"Master Kenobi, what are you doing here?" Asked Grindell.

"What concern of it is yours, I was released from the hospital two days ago" Obi Wan replied with a cocky smile on his face.

Obi Wan was a loyal Jedi, and always obeyed the code...but when it came to his own health he wasn't as obedient towards doctors. He rather disliked the feeling of being weak and he did not like when he had to sit and bed and do nothing.

"I gave you strict orders to stay in your apartment and rest for at least four days! And how did you get down here?" Grindell asked getting very impatient with the reluctant Jedi.

"I walked" Obi Wan said.

Shaking his head in disapproval Grindell finally said, "Ok fine, you may escort Senator Amidala back to see young Skywalker. But when your done I will have a medical team assist you back to your room and you will stay there."

Obi Wan nodded his head and opened the door for Padme. They started walking down the hallway towards Anakin's room.

"Never knew you were such a rebel Obi Wan." Padme added as they walked.

"We'll I guess I just really dislike medical treatments." he said.

"You shouldn't have come down here, it's a very long walk from your apartment to here, and your leg still hasn't recovered." She said nervously.

"Well I'm fairing far better than Anakin, plus I thought a little company would help him out a bit" Obi Wan said.

Padme nodded and said "your too noble, you know that?"

"No I'm not, I'm just being a Jedi. That's we swear to do, put others before ourselves" he said.

They walked in to find Anakin laying quietly in a hospital bed. He was asleep but his breathing was nearly back to normal. His gash was no sealed up and his leg as in a brace. But he was hooked up to many medicines and was wearing an oxygen mask.

Obi Wan pulled a chair up next to Anakin for Padme to sit on and he stood next to his friend. Padme gently stroked his hair with a very concerned look on her face. Obi Wan hobbled up slowly to Anakin and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Though he may look not too good, he looks a lot better then when I found him" Obi Wan whispered.

"He will be okay' right?" Padme asked worriedly.

Obi Wan barely smiled and said "He's a strong Jedi, if anyone can recover from that blast it's Anakin."

Anakin then began moving groggily. Obi Wan and Padme were suddenly full of relief. Anakin rolled over a little and mumbled quietly.

"O..bi wan...is that y..ou?"

Obi Wan smiled and said gently "yep I'm right here, and Padme is with me too."

Padme grabbed Anakin's hand in hers and rubbed it gently.

Obi Wan helped Anakin sit up as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Can you see anything?" asked Obi Wan.

"Yah...you and Padme" Anakin replied sarcastically.

Both Padme and Obi Wan were glad to see Anakin awake and almost back to his old self. Anakin looked at Obi Wan for a minute and then said jokingly,

"You look horrible."

Obi Wan simply shook his head and replied "Wait till you see yourself."

"What you talking about a little bomb can't mess me up that much can it?" Anakin replied.

"This was no little bomb, from the Jedis sources it was said the bomb was dropped five miles away from us. There is a mile deep hole where it hit" Obi Wan said.

Anakin suddenly stopped joking around and became more serious.

"Who else survived?" Anakin asked worriedly.

Obi Wan looked down as if he was ashamed and said quietly,

"We lost a lot of men. Cody and about 15 other of my troops survived and the rest are dead."

Obi Wan suddenly felt Anakin starting to get more angry and upset.

"Who dropped it?" Anakin asked angrily.

"Well Palpatine's convinced it was the separatists, but it just doesn't add up. I mean, why would the Separatists put their brand new droid models into battle if they knew they were going to drop a devastating bomb?" Obi Wan said.

"Maybe to throw us off their trail." Anakin suggested.

"Maybe...but then why was Count Dooku there?" Obi Wan added.

"Maybe they had a shield up or something?" Anakin said.

"Well it still doesn't add up. I saw all their new droids in pieces. Plus we haven't heard a word from the Separatists since the bomb." Obi Wan continued.

"Well it's not really our job to figure out who did it, is it?" Anakin said.

"I guess so." Obi Wan said finally.

"I'm just glad you are both okay" Padme added in quietly.

Anakin looked at Obi Wan and said "She's right, it could have been a lot worse."

Before Obi Wan could respond Dr Grindell came in.

"Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala, forgive the intrusion but General Skywalker has to have some work done on his leg. Senator I believe your ride is here to take you home, and Master Kenobi please come with me so I can get you back to your apartment."

Obi Wan patted Anakin on the shoulder gently and said "Get better soon okay."

He then hobbled out of the room. Padme looked at Anakin with both love and worry. Then she followed Obi Wan out of the room.

"I will see you later Senator." Obi Wan said as Padme left.

"Yes General Kenobi, hopefully very soon." said Padme and then she left.

Obi Wan tried following her but Dr Grindell stopped him.

"Wait just a moment Master Kenobi, I called for some Jedi to help you back to your room."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes and said "Is this really necessary?"

"Very much so! Your leg needs to heal and in order for that to happen you must rest! I cannot stress it enough Master Kenobi." said Grindell.

"Oh and also Master Kenobi, here this is some medicine for those back aches you told me about before you left for Sincar." Grindell said as he passed Obi Wan a container of pills.

Obi Wan nodded and muttered "Thanks."

"Take two of those a day and also make sure to take one dose of the medicine I subscribed for your concussion. And don't forget to ice your leg three times a day and take the medicine for that as well."

Obi Wan just nodded for he wasn't too happy with all these medicines he had to take.

The door opened and Master Plo Koon walked in.

"You asked me to assist Master Kenobi back to his apartment?" He asked.

"Oh please Master Koon, please I can manage fine" Obi Wan said.

Plo Koon shook his head and said "Grindell said I had to, plus I pass your room on the way to my own. It won't inconvenience me at all."

Obi Wan reluctantly put one arm around Plo Koons neck and began hobbling back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kind of a long and some what revealing chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please do leave a review. The more reviews I get, the more often I will update :) Enjoy **

**(Third Person Point of View) **

About three days later Obi Wan started feeling somewhat better. He had now been able to accept the passing of so many of his men and his head was starting to not hurt as much. He was starting to walk more even and his leg seemed to be headlong right.

He for a few moments actually was thankful for medicine and rest, for it seemed to do him good. Of course he was not allowed to be in contact with anyone or watch the local news or anything. For a Jedi to heal, they need to be in a stress free environment.

For the past three days Obi Wan had gotten a lot of sleep. Was able to study some old Jedi books, and meditated. Now he had just woken up and realized he could go see Anakin today. He had spent four days in his apartment, and his leg was feeling a lot better. He made some tea and sat down to ice his leg.

He got up, ready to head down to the medical center to see Anakin. He just had to take all his medicine first.

After he took his medicine he was about to walk out when Yoda walked into his room.

"Master Yoda, this is an unexpected visit please, come in" Obi Wan said kindly.

Yoda didn't reply, he just went over to one of the chairs and sat down. Obi Wan sat down on a chair next to him and looked right at the Jedi master. He could sense Yoda was very upset about something which really worried Obi Wan.

"Master Kenobi, what remember do you of the bomb?" Yoda asked.

Obi Wan swallowed hard and told him everything he saw. Yoda nodded and was deep in thought as Obi Wan told him what happened.

"Hmmmm" Yoda simply said.

Obi Wan just stared at him. Confused and upset. He had no idea who was behind the attack on Sincar and why.

"Master Yoda, what is going on?" Obi Wan asked worriedly.

Yoda looked at him and said "Count Dooku, dead he is. The separatist army, in ruins they are. The bomb, destroyed their forces it did."

"What are you talking about, didn't the separatists drop the bomb?" Obi Wan asked.

Yoda shook his head and said "that is what we are meant to believe. Count Dooku, killed in the blast he was. Won the war we almost have because of that bomb."

Obi Wan shook his head in denial.

"Are you saying the republic dropped that bomb?" Obi Wan asked in horror.

Yoda shook his head and said, "No, an outside force created and dropped the bomb. Devastated both sides it did, but almost lost the separatists are."

Obi Wan was still shaking his head and said "it doesn't add up, what outside force would have enough power and resources to creat such a bomb, especially in this economy."

Yoda shifted in his seat and Obi wan could sense he was very uncomfortable.

"Master Yoda, are you okay?" Obi Wan asked.

"Fine I am, but worried also. Sense the bomb coming did you?" He asked.

"No, that's the funny thing...I couldn't sense anything that day. I couldn't sense Count Dooku or the bomb." Obi Wan replied.

Yoda nodded his head and then said "Nothing in this galaxy is strong enough to make such a powerful bomb, except for one thing...the force."

Suddenly Obi Wan felt an agonizing pain coming from his head. He put his hand on his head and and shut his eyes to try to tune out the pain. The pain only lasted a minute, but still it hurt more than anything he had ever felt.

Obi Wan shook his head and drew a deep breath. The pain was gone. Yoda stared at the Jedi Master, concerned.

"Ok are you?" Asked Yoda.

"I...I'm fine" replied Obi wan.

Obi Wan tried to smile and say "it's just some head pains, recovering from a concussion you know."

Yoda was still concerned for the Jedi Master but he continued.

"The dark side I believe this is...the hidden sith created this bomb he did."

Obi Wan's eyes widened in horror, "but master Yoda, why would the sith try to kill his own apprentice. Aren't the sith siding with the separatists?"

Yoda shook his head and said "Do not assume anything, Old Dooku was, replacing him the sith probably is."

Obi Wan could start to feel twinges of pain in his head again. He excused himself and went to the bathroom. He got a drink of water and splashed some warm water on his face. He realized he was a lot paler then he was earlier. He took a deep breath and took a little relaxing medicine Grindell had subscribed him.

"I'm ok master, please continue" Obi Wan said as he walked back.

"Find this sith we must, but also end this war we need to." Yoda stated.

"Do you sense the end of the war is near?" Obi Wan asked.

Yoda closed his eyes for a minute and then replied "Always in motion is the future, unpredictable it is."

Obi Wan nodded, then asked the question he was somewhat dreading, for he almost knew what the answer might be.

"And what must we do to end the war master?"

Yoda looked at Obi Wan, with almost pity in his eyes.

"The separatists, try to rebuild their droid factories on Geonosis they are. Stopped they must be, or the war will likely rage on."

"Of course, so will a Jedi lead whatever clones we have left to fight the separatists?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes...lead our remaining troops you and master Plo Koon will." Yoda simply stated.

Obi Wan only nodded in response. Though he would never deny going into battle, because being a Jedi meant fighting for what you believed in until the end. But Obi Wan knew he wasn't as young as used to be, and the remaining separatists would not be easy to defeat.

He was a battle worn Jedi, recovering from a concussion and leg sprain, and on top of that he had more problems. How would he be able to win the last battle of the war.

Yoda got down from his chair and was about to leave. Before he walked out he turned around and said to Obi Wan "The battle begin in two weeks it will , I'm sorry I am, wish I could send someone else I do...but not all my decision it is ."

And the Jedi left.

Obi Wan sat down and put his head in his hands. He sat like that for about 20 minutes worrying about what to come. He then knew he had to go tell Anakin.

Obi Wan walked into Anakin's room to see him sitting up and wide awake.

"Hey Master, haven't seen you in awhile. You know you complain so much about being hospitalized, but it really isn't that bad." Anakin said.

He seemed so much better, he was off the oxygen mask and he was only hooked up to one medication. His leg seemed to be less swollen and more straight. And overall he was much more awake.

Obi Wan smiled at that. It was good to see his friend making such a miraculous recovery. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Anakin.

"We'll Anakin, I guess I just don't like being treated like I will never get better again, because I know I will. When you are hospitalized its like your helpless. S helpless you can't even stay in your own house." Obi Wan said.

Anakin just shrugged.

"So why have you come" Anakin asked.

"To check on you, obviously" Obi wan joked a little. But Anakin wasn't convinced, he could sense Obi Wan was very upset and worried. Anakin looked at him. He was very pale and didn't look very good.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked "you look a little sick, and I can sense your really tense."

Obi Wan looked away, trying not to make eye contact with Anakin. He took a deep breath and despite the pain in his head he continued,

Obi Wan told Anakin what Yoda had told him about the separatists not being the ones who dropped the bomb, and that it was most likely a dark force user of some kind.

It took a minute for Anakin to take it all in, but his reaction shocked Obi Wan.

"Well isn't this a good thing? I mean the separatists are nearly in ruins. We could wipe them out and end this horrible war that has been raging for years!"

Obi Wan looked at him in shock, "Yes Anakin but most of our troops our dead. The bomb caused so much damage it has hurt our economy even more, and look at you...you nearly died."

"But Obi Wan, we can stop this war...this terrible war that has killed thousands of Jedi. Isn't it all worth it?" Anakin said.

Obi Wan looked down and said "Well...it's not over yet...me and Plo Koon are going to lead all the troops we have left and try to stop the separatists from rebuilding their factory."

"You! Why in the world are they sending you out there! You are recovering from so many things, why are they sending you?" Anakin almost shouted.

Obi Wan tried to calm Anakin down but it was no use. Anakin was very worried and upset.

"There are so many other Jedi, why you. I'm sick of the council making theses stupid decisions, since day one you have always been the most worked Jedi. It's not fair, your hurt!" Anakin said angrily.

"Anakin...I accepted my duty...I will fight till my last breath for the safety of the Jedi and the republic...and if that means fighting on Geonosis, then I will fight." Obi Wan said.

Anakin shoot his head fiercely, "You shouldn't have accepted it. You told me yourself you have been getting head pains. You are constantly sleeping when you are not needed on the front. You haven't had a decent meal in a long time, because half the time you can't keep it down! You are sick, and this war has made you sick. Please, don't go. Your leg isn't even recovered yet. The doctors say your most likely getting arthritis in your legs and back. And don't down play it Master, I see the way you hobble, or the way you wince in pain because your back is so sore. Please master...you can't handle it."

Anakin was practically begging. He knew his master would most likely not listen to him, but he also knew if his master went to go fight again he may not come back. War can age people. And though Obi Wan was in his early 40's he acted ten maybe twenty years older then that. He wasn't the athletic young Jedi he had used to be.

Obi Wan just shook his head and said in almost a whisper "I'm sorry Anakin. I can't let them down...I have to do it for the republic and the Jedi. But I promise you, I will come back."

Anakin looked up at him is disbelief and said almost angrily, "How can you promise that, you don't know what's going to happen."

Obi Wan looked at Anakin who now looked very tired and sick and said "I don't know what's going to happen. But...I trust the force with my life...and the force tells me, I will come back."

Anakin took a deep breath and he could sense it too, the reassuring essences of the force saying his master would come back. All Anakin could do was nod.

Obi Wan stood up stiffly and looked at Anakin.

"I don't leave for two weeks, I promise you I will rest up and I will be back."

Anakin had to put faith in his weakening master, though part of him doubted the force.


	6. Chapter 6

**A very short chapter, but it has got some information in it! Hope you enjoy it though! More to come soon! Been getting some great reviews which makes me want to continue writing this even more! Please review, and I will update! Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, what you want to see, what you think your going to see, questions, anything! :) Hope you have all enjoyed this story so far and hope you enjoy the chapter :) **

(Third person point of view)

"Get the ship away from the asteroids so I can send Lord Sidious a clear transmission." General Grevious wheezed as he passed back and forth in his quarters.

"Roger Roger." Replied a battle droid.

The separatists ship was soon far from the asteroids and a blue hologram of a hooded man appeared in front of Grevious.

"Lord Sidious" Grevious croaked as he bowed.

"General Grevious, what is the report on your army." Sidious asked.

"My lord, Count Dooku is dead..." Grevious said.

"Yes, I know...and your army is in ruins." Sidious replied quickly.

"Yes...how did you-"

"Silence" Sidious said as he cut off Grevious.

"General, let me make this very clear...you will not question me...I am in charge. I know how to win this war." Sidious explained.

"Yes my lord, but...who bombed-"

"That is none of your concern General. Dooku's loss might seem devastating at the moment, but in time General...it will have its purpose." Sidious simply said.

"As you say, Lord Sidious." Grevious croaked.

"I need you to start moving all the forces you have left to Geonosis. By the time all your forces arrive the Republic will meet you with their own. And trust me...it will be an easy victory for you." Sidious said with almost a hint of laughter.

"But my Lord, this battle will most likely determine the republic's fate , they will send their best Jedi in. How can you be sure we will win?" Grevious asked.

Sidious laughed and said, "My dear general...they have no more good Jedi. Every single Jedi in their pitiful order has fallen. They will lose. And this war will rage on, until every last Jedi is dead."

"Who are they sending?" Grevious asked.

"Master Plo Koon and Kenobi." Sidious replied.

"Kenobi...My lord, I have fought him countless times...I think you underestimate him, he's not easy to beat my lord." Grevious said worriedly.

Sidious laughed for a long time and then finally replied "General, I made sure Kenobi came into this battle. He will be the republics downfall, trust me."

"I trust you my lord, but what about Skywalker. If the war rages on as you plan it to do, Skywalker is powerful. He could stop us" Grievous said.

"Skywalker...is all part of the plan General. I have dealt with him as I have dealt with Kenobi. He will fall, they all will."

"Of course my lord." Grievous said.

"Now prepare your troops, and make sure to bring many explosions general." Sidious said finally.

"Yes my lord, it will be done. I will await further commands soon." Grievous wheezed finally.

"Yes general...no go" Sidious said as his hologram faded.

In Palpatine's office on Coruscant sat the dark lord of the Sith. Little did Grievous know that Dooku was soon to be replaced. Darth Sidious would break the Jedi where they least expected it, and he would bring the chosen one down with the very thing that kept him up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Been very busy but this chapter is finally up! Hope you enjoy. I found it kinda hard to write in some points but I think it turned out good :) More to come soon! Please please please review if you like! More reviews I get, quicker I will update! Also comment what you maybe want to read more of (maybe I will grant your requests lol), or comment Qs or anything! Also comment what maybe you don't like so I can fix it :) One more thing there is a part in this cheater that involves Padme and Obi Wan...that is not Obidala ok! I like to stay true to the story George told, and I like to stay true to his characters. No offense to Obidala shippers but that isn't going to be in this story :) **

**Please do review or follow if you enjoy :) **

(Third person point of view)

Two weeks later the day Anakin had been dreading finally came. Obi Wan had spent the last two week meditating, taking medicines, and even seeing the doctor regularly. But Anakin knew he was weaker then he used to be and even extra precautions could not prevent him getting hurt.

Anakin had a little more confidence though. Obi Wan seemed much better, and it seemed all the medicines and treatment Grindell gave him had helped. He seemed to had gain a little weight too which was great because for awhile he was almost too skinny.

Anakin was now out of the hospital and living in his apartment at the Jedi Temple. Though he had been out of the hospital for a week now, he knew he was lucky to be alive. The doctors said that if Obi Wan didn't clean and wrap his injury he would be dead, and if Obi Wan had waited 30 minutes more Anakin would probably had bleed out and died.

Anakin was truly grateful of what his master did for him. Even with a sprained leg and injured back Obi Wan was able to find and save Anakin. But who will help Obi Wan if something goes wrong on Geonosis? Anakin just tried to push those thoughts out of his head. Everything could be fine, Obi Wan and Plo Koon could win the war. But still, much doubt haunted Anakin.

On the loading dock, equipment and machinery were being loaded onto the republic cruiser. Plo Koon was watching over as his Wolf Pack was securing some of the ships into the hanger bay. Obi Wan walked up to Plo Koon as he was giving orders to Wolffe.

"Master Kenobi, are you ready?" Plo Koon asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." Obi Wan replied.

Plo Koon looked at him and said, "This is not going to be an easy victory."

"I know" Obi Wan replied plainly.

Plo Koon nodded and continued "And our troops are very limited."

Obi Wan nodded in acknowledgment.

Plo Koon patted the Jedi Masters shoulder and said softly "I couldn't ask for a more dedicated Jedi to be out on the field with me. I know...you aren't in the best condition, but I'm confident you will be alright. You are a very wise and powerful Jedi, who can pull through anything."

Obi Wan smiled and said "Thank you. And I know with you being out there, I will be ok. But it's somewhat hard to believe this war could finally be over. 8 years of fighting, suffering, and destruction may come to an end."

"Yes, this war has raged far to long. It's end could not come any sooner, as a Jedi Order we need to recover. But to know we kept the Republic in tact is all that matters." Plo Koon said.

Wolffe's hologram came through and said "General, Master Kenobi, we are ready to depart. The ship will take off in 15 minuted sharp. You need to be up at the bridge in five minutes."

"We will be there Wolffe." Plo Koon said.

"Where's you men?" Plo asked to Obi Wan.

"Most of my men were killed in the blast, but I gathered what remaining troops we had and formed a squad. Cody is in charge." Obi Wan explained.

"Alright, well we will have to deal with what we have. Now come, we must board now." Plo Koon said.

Obi Wan began following Plo when all of a sudden he heard his name being called. He looked over to find Padme Amidala running towards him. Plo Koon boarded the ship while Obi Wan waited for Padme.

"Obi Wan!" She hollered as she ran up to him and gave him a very gentle hug. He hugged her back softly. She just looked at him for a minute, she couldn't help it. She knew as well as everyone that this battle was most likely going to be extremely dangerous. The Jedi master had been a very good friend to her, and if something were to happen and she didn't say goodbye...she wouldn't know what to do.

He just looked at her too, knowing why she was here. Her and Anakin were very close. Anakin still was not strong enough to get down here, so Padme felt she had to come in Anakin's place. But she didn't know what to say. So she just looked at him.

As she looked upon his kind smile and loving blue eyes she realized how hard it would be to never see him again. If the worst happened, she wouldn't know how to cope. Obi Wan had always been there for her since she was 14, and the thought of him not being around anymore was too terrible for her to think about. She let go of his hand and he began walking towards the ship.

"Be safe" she said finally cried out.

He turned around to look at her and said "I'll try."

He smiled sadly at her, for he knew there was a chance he may never see her again. She attempted to smile back. And he left onto the ship.

"General Kenobi, are you ready?" Plo Koon asked as Obi Wan, Cody, and five other clones climbed into a republic gun ship.

"Yes General Plo, and once I get down to the surface I will take out the droids first lines of defense. Then you and your troops can land and we can make an attack towards the factory." Obi Wan said.

Plo Koon nodded and said, "Your other groups of clone will be down right after you. You must lead the charge, and once you have taken down that first line of defense landing will be a lot easier. Be as quick as you can, because if you take too long separatist reinforcements may come and wipe out you and your troops."

"We will be quick. Cody prepare to take off." Obi Wan said.

"Yes sir." Cody replied.

"Be careful master Kenobi...and May the force be with you." Plo Koon said.

And as the gun ship began to take off out of the cruiser Obi Wan smiled back at the Jedi Master and said "And with you too."

The Gunship landed on the red rocky ground of Geonosis. The environment reminded Obi Wan too much of Sincar. But he quickly signaled his troops out. As soon as all of them were out of the gunship and they began to run towards the droids Obi wan was back in battle. In the midst of blasts and gun fires Obi Wan lead his troops through destroying droids left and right.

They were actually making some progress. The droid army wasn't nearly as big as they thought, and they easily sliced down many droids. Kenobi and his troops broke through the first line of defense and made it to the trenches.

"Phew...we made it general. Only lost 2 men...we are making good progress." Cody stated as he jumped into the damp trench and took off his pack and helmet.

Obi Wan only nodded for the Jedi Master felt a bit faint. It hadn't been too much action, but Obi Wan seemed to be gasping for breath as he leaned onto the side of the trench for balance.

Cody looked at the Jedi with concern and walked up slowly to him.

"General...are you okay?" Cody asked quietly.

Obi Wan didn't answer right away. His legs shook a bit and he had his hand pressed up against his head as if he had pain in that area. He was still breathing funnily and he suddenly looked very pale.

"I...I'm fine." Obi Wan said through his gasps for breath.

"Just...a lot of activity...little out of breath." Obi Wan continued.

Cody set his weapons down and came next to the struggling Jedi.

"I think you should sit, General." Cody said as he grabbed one of Obi Wan's arms and helped him sit down. He gave Obi Wan a bit of water and then went to look at his other men.

A transmission from Plo Koon came in informing Obi Wan and Cody that they had to meet him at the factory.

Obi Wan's team had received reinforcements and they were preparing for their final push through the droids.

Obi Wan had gotten a few minutes of rest and seemed a lot better. He was now back up on his feet and ready to engage the rest of separatists forces. Cody walked up to him and seemed glad he was better. The sudden weakness in his general worried Cody much. But Cody didn't want to worry his other troops so Cody simply smiled at the Jedi and handed him his lightsaber.

"Ready General?" Cody asked worriedly.

"Ready Commander" Obi Wan replied with as much confidence as he had.

Kenobi and his men climbed out of the trench to see a huge army of droids heading straight for them. They weren't shooting yet, but were steadily coming closer to the republics forces.

Obi Wan stared at the ginormous army that he was about to engage and then in comparison he looked at his own troops. He had about 50 men...but he knew each of his men were fighters and that this was not a lost fight, yet.

Obi Wan drew his lightsaber and ignited it while the rest of his men readied their weapons to fire. Obi Wan raised his lightsaber and the threatened droids moved in closer.

Obi Wan swung his lightsaber forward and his troops ran forward to engage the separatists. Obi Wan ran alongside his troops as he started dodging and deflecting blasts.

After about 20 minutes of non stop fighting Obi Wan started loosing troops rapidly. Soon he was about down to 15 soldiers, and the republic hadn't made a dent in the separatists army. For every droid they killed 3 more would take its place.

Cody was attempting to hold his own while trying to drag injured troops out of the rain of blasts. Dust and debris flew in ever direction. Blasts were being shot rapidly. And all Obi Wan could do was fight and stay alive.

They were outmatched. With only a few troops left Cody wasn't sure how much longer they could stand. He was just climbing out of the trench where Cody was putting the injured when his General went down.

Obi Wan had deflected many blasts then all of sudden he stopped. Cody watched as his General's knees buckled under and he fell to the ground.

Cody ran out to where Obi Wan had fallen. He shot every droid that was aiming at Kenobi and he managed to drag Obi Wan behind a big rock to get him away from the gun fire. But in the process of rescuing his general Cody had been shot in the side. He collapsed next to his General behind the rock.

"Commander...commander are you ok?" A trooper asked Cody as he struggled to remain conscious. As Cody tried to sit up his side burned and the pain nearly made him pass out.

"The...general?" Cody croaked hoarsely.

"General Kenobi is alive sir. He passed out while in battle. He's wounded and unconscious...but alive." The trooper told Cody as he gave him a vaccine to help his wound.

"Trooper...where's master Plo Koon?" Cody asked.

"Master Plo Koon is helping our remaining men retreat. It's very commander...we lost." The trooper stated plainly.

Cody sighed and shook his head.

"After all that...we lost. After all the pain and loss we have suffered...after all the men that died...we lost." Cody said under his breath.

The trooper only looked at Cody sadly.

"It's war commander...and this horrible war will continue now." The trooper said.

Cody nodded his head sadly.

The trooper signaled over a medical team who brought a stretcher and took Cody onto a republic ship.

Another Medical team was already over next to Obi Wan. He had been shot four time. Once while he was still awake and fighting in his upper left shoulder. But after he passed out he was shot mostly in his leg and waist. He was unconscious and his breathing was quick and ragged. The clones put him on a stretcher and got him abroad along with Cody.

"General Koon, Kenobi is aboard. We are ready to take off" Wolffe informed Plo.

"Excellent Wolffe. Put Kenobi on life support and hook him up to some medicines quickly." Plo Koon said worriedly.

"Yes sir." Wolffe replied.

On the bridge Plo Koon paced nervously. It would take a miracle for the republic to recover from such a devastation. They had such few clones and ships left and now the war was still ragging on. This was their chance to win this war, but it was all over.

By the time Plo's troops arrived to aid Kenobi's there was only about 5 of Kenobi's clones left and Obi Wan and Cody were both down. Plo Koon tried to fight on but his troops were easily getting killed off. He had no choice but to evacuate.

But not only did the prolonged war concern Plo Koon, but the fallen Jedi Master also. When Obi Wan was brought aboard Plo Koon could feel he was very weak. But not only was he weak, but it was as if his presence in the force was diminished. Obi Wan could not heal or get strength from the force so there for he was beaten and exhausted.

A feeling in the force made Plo Koon very worried for the future of Master Kenobi.

"He should have never been assigned to be in this battle." Plo Koon muttered to himself as the ship came out of light speed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok another long chapter! I stayed up really late doing this so there may be a few typos...but I wanted to get this chapter up before I went to bed. Tried to expand a little on Dr. Grindell. Idk if you like his character, I just kinda made him up. So please review or follow if you enjoy this story. Comment what you liked, didn't like, what you want to see more of and I will try to add it in :) **

**Enjoy **

The doors to the medical center flew open as two of Plo Koon's clones brought in Obi-Wan on a stretcher. The Jedi was still passed out and breathing heavily. Dr. Grindell came plodding out of another patients room when he saw Obi-Wan.

"Oh no, no, no! I knew he shouldn't have gone!" Grindell nearly shouted while shaking his head.

"Quickly now, bring him in here." Grindell said as he directed the clones into a room.

The clones were able to get Obi-Wan from the stretcher and into a bed. Grindell came over and gave the unconscious Jedi three injections. The doctor then put an oxygen mask on Obi-Wan and hooked him up to a couple medications.

"Now...can you tell me more about what happened?" Asked Grindell as he scrabbled through drawers collecting medicines.

"Sir, I do not know the whole story. I was not present when it happened." One of the clones named Seth said.

"Ok, ok...can you give me any information?" Grindell asked impatiently.

"Um well it's said that he fainted on the battle field." Seth said.

"Well I know that much!" Grindell shouted throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Sir, should I leave?" Asked Seth nervously. He was very uncomfortable around Dr. Grindell today. Usually the elder Jedi doctor was very calm. Sure he was strict and often not a pleasure to be around, but Seth had never seen Grindell so upset before.

"Yes you may both leave. And call down master Yoda will you?" Asked Grindell as he continued to run around the medical center, running blood tests and gathering materials.

"Yes sir." Replied Seth.

"Good now go, go." Said Grindell as he shooed the two clones away.

After they left Grindell sat down and just tried to calm down. He was a very old Jedi, but he was very smart. A top doctor, specialist at healing with the force and dealing with cases that involved the force. Invented many medical equipment and cures, a true savior to the Order. Yet, even he was getting warn down by the war.

When Grindell was younger he had traveled from planet to planet, curing devastating diseases with his extraordinary talent to use the force. He used the force both to lead him to cures and cure the disease itself. After he had spent about half his life curing the galaxy he returned to the Jedi Temple and wrote down all his knowledge in 12 books. He then both healed any sick Jedi and taught younglings the power of force healing. But the war changed everything in Dr. Grindell's life.

When the war started the council demanded Grindell to serve in the war as a general. Grindell had never fought in his life and was greatly injured in a battle. And because he was injured and didn't bring his troops in time, Grindell's closest friend was killed in that battle. Grindell was heartbroken and refuse to fight in any more battles after that.

After he recovered from that battle Grindell was about to retire, when the council assigned him as head Doctor of the healing department. The elderly Jedi was constantly put under the pressure of saving Jedi's lives. As the separatist invented new weapons that caused new diseases Grindell asked for credits to find cures. But he was denied his request and lost many Jedi to disease.

But during about the forth year of the war the Republic was improving financially and he was able to fund research for many cures. He had cured a lot of diseases and saved many lives. But those were different times.

Now the republic was in a state of depression. They could not afford new soldiers or technology. People throughout the galaxy were starving and suffering from disease and lack of shelter. And Grindell had not been paid in over a year. He scrambled to get the medicines he needed and although the council often bought the medicines for Grindell, he was still suffering.

For about a year now diseases popped up that Grindell thankfully could cure with only the force. But Dr. Grindell knew that one day a Jedi would develop a disease that would need more than the force to cure. When that day came he knew the republic wouldn't be able to fund and research. And he feared that day may be here.

Master Yoda walked in to see Grindell resting. The old Jedi looked extremely worried and exhausted.

"Master Grindell...wanted to see me did you?" Yoda asked

Stumbling out of the chair he was sitting in, Grindell bowed and walked over to Yoda.

"Yes Master, I suspect you heard the news about Geonosis?" Grindell asked.

"Yes grave news this is, indeed doctor. The continuation of the war, cost many lives it will." Yoda said worriedly.

"Yes, and will hurt the Republic even more financially. Soon we may not have enough credits to sustain planets with energy." Grindell said.

Yoda nodded sadly and then asked "Ask me to come here, why did you?"

"I'm sure you heard what happened to General Kenobi." Grindell said as calmly as he could.

"All I am aware of, is that hurt he is." Yoda said.

"Yes well General Kenobi fainted on the battle field. The cause of this fainting I am not sure of yet, but...it's clear he wasn't at all fit for this battle. I want to know who assigned Obi-Wan to this battle." Grindell said almost angrily.

Yoda lowered his head and his ears drooped down a bit.

"Chancellor Palpatine informed us he did. Said we had to send Kenobi he did. The senates decision it was." Yoda said ashamed.

"Argued Palpatine I did, but out voted was I." Yoda stated finally.

Grindell sighed, not knowing what to think of this information.

"I don't blame you my old friend." Grindell said to Yoda.

"But, Obi-Wan was much to sick to go into battle. He probably fainted of pure exhaustion. From day one of this war he has been worked like crazy. He's been in more battles than any other Jedi in this order. He's a talented Jedi and great warrior, but he's not invincible. He's weak and tired, and even if he doesn't act it...he is. Knowing Kenobi, he will never show any sign of weakness...but he's still battle worn and exhausted." Grindell said to Yoda.

Through Grindell's whole lecture Yoda could only nod and lower his head with shame.

Yoda knew Obi-Wan was weaker, and all of Grindell's points were true. Obi Wan had been worked too much in this war, and he was no where near in shape to go into battle. But what choice did Yoda have. Now all Yoda wished for was that Obi-Wan to get better.

"And there's more..." Grindell continued with hints of stress and anger in his voice.

"He was shot four times. One shot in the shoulder which will swell but isn't too bad. One shot in his waist, which again will cause discomfort...but he will be fine. But he was shot twice in his bad leg. The blasts went all the way down to the bone. He may not walk for weeks. And it may cause nerve problems on top of his sprains in that leg and growing arthritis. " Grindell said.

"Is that all?" Yoda asked hoping there wasn't anything else wrong with Master Kenobi.

"Oh that's only the start of it! His breathing is off and heavy. Hopefully with the oxygen I am giving him it may calm down. He's still unconscious and isn't showing any signs of awareness of activity. He's starting to develop a fever and trembles occasionally. But those are all symptoms...that could easily be cause by stress or exhaustion. And to be quite honest that's what I thought was causing it at first." Grindell said.

He then picked up his clipboard and continued talking.

"But then...after I did a couple tests I realized something is not right. I could sense it the moment Obi-Wan came back from Sincar. The force, is almost losing its presence within him. He can't harness the force like he used to. I have seen him, he healed a lot slower after Sincar. He can't sense things right away and he can't tap into the force to release his pain."

"Master Grindell, no proof do you have of this. The force, leave a Jedi it cannot. Impossible that is" Yoda said plainly.

"Nothing is impossible, master Yoda." Grindell said as he handed Yoda a holopad.

Yoda stared at the pad with much worry and concern.

"As you can see Master Yoda, he has lost a great number of midi-chlorians. And those tests are accurate I promise you that." Grindell explained.

"Started when did this?" Yoda asked.

"Well when he got back from Sincar, right after that huge bomb he lost only a few. It didn't worry me too much because I have seen that sometimes when a Jedi goes through emotional trauma or psychical trauma they loose midi-chlorians. This happens simply because they are in such a state of shock and pain they cannot control the force. But I had never seen this happen to a master."

Yoda listened intently. The whole idea of the force's presence being absent in Kenobi worried him greatly.

"But as the weeks went on I saw he was very slowly loosing a few more midi-chlorians. But when I ran the test today, I found he has lost a significant amount. I'd say he's lost about 20% of his midi-chlorians, and I suspect he will lose even more. " Grindell explained.

"And no way to stop this, there is?" Yoda asked.

"Well...no. I suspect with rest and medications we can bring down the numbers, but it's not only stress that's causing these midi-chlorians to be lost. There's another factor playing into it. And I believe I'm starting to fear the worst," Grindell said worriedly.

"And what is the worst?" Yoda asked.

"Well I know it's highly unlikely, but some symptoms do match up. And I know it's hard to believe he may have this, but still..." Dr. Grindell said pacing around the room.

"Tell me your thoughts on this you must." Yoda stated.

"A force disease...and not just one of the old ones that I treated many years ago...but a new, and most likely very powerful force disease." Grindell stated gravely.

Yoda shook his head and said in reply. "Impossible that is. Force diseases, wiped out years ago all force diseases were. Get the disease, How could Obi-Wan?"

"In my experience master you can never truly wipe out anything. It will always come back, stronger and more prepared to fight back. The how part does confuse me too though. In the past, you could only get a force disease if a dark force user inflicted it upon you. But...times have changed. The sith are growing more and more advanced. It's possible they could have found a way to infect our Jedi without even coming in contact with them." Grindell explained.

"Greatly concerns me, this matter does. Talk to the council about this I will. Do whatever you can for master Kenobi. Promise you I do, that never will he be sent back into battle again. Mention this to Kenobi or Skywalker you will not." Yoda said as he grabbed his cane to go.

"Yes master. I will see what I can do for Obi-Wan. He really is a good person and to see him in so much pain, just...hurts me." Grindell said.

"Hurts us all it does. Go I must now. Care for Kenobi, and may the force be with you." Yoda said as he walked out.

"And with you too master." Grindell said.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Been very busy but will try to update more often. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please do review! I always love all the feedback I get in reviews! I'll try to get another chapter up this week! **

Enjoy :)

**(Anakin's point of view)**

I walked into the cold quiet room, there was noise except for my masters ragged breathing.

Taking a deep breath I walked in further. My stomach turned in discomfort as my master came into view. Seeing him lay there, so helpless and weak, was something I was not used to. I swallow the lump I had in my throat and sat down next to my master.

When I got the call last week about what happened on Geonosis I ran down to the hospital right away. But when I got there Grindell would not let me come anywhere near Obi-Wan. But now a week later I get the call that I could come visit.

I pulled up a chair and sat quietly next to his bed. I stared down at my mechanical hand for a moment, trying to avoid looking at my master.

It was almost too hard to see him that weak. With almost a week of resting and being on medications you would think he would be a little better. But he looked worse than I had even seen him before.

His breath was quick and rapid, and it looked like it was physically hard for him to breathe. It seemed he was asleep, although had told me he had woken up early this morning.

Normally my master would have been trying to hide his weakness, trying to convince me he was ok. But he just continued to sleep and gasp for breath. I took a deep breath and tried not to ponder on it too hard.

_Obi-Wan is fine...he's probably just overly exhausted. With rest..he'll be fine. _

I kept telling myself that, over and over. I couldn't afford to think otherwise. I was going into battle next week, and the last thing the republic needed was another defeat.

I knew if I continued to pondered over what could happen to Obi-Wan, I would never concentrate. But yet there was a haunting hint of doubt inside me...

told me my master passed out on Geonosis from pure exhaustion. But I know that wasn't true.

Anyone who is around Obi-Wan long enough knows he doesn't simply just pass out when he's tired. In all the time I have know Obi-Wan he was never fainted, at least without getting physically knocked out.

_There's something wrong...this isn't like him _

And to make my doubt grow further, was the fact Obi-Wan was barely improving. It took him a week to gain consciousness, and according to Grindell (who was surprisingly being honest to me now) his breathing has barely improved.

Sighing heavily I placed my hand on my master's shoulder, which he feels right away and groans.

_Well at least he's awake_

It took him a moment to wake up, but he did slowly and steadily. As soon as he saw me he attempted to sit up quickly, but he simply just flopped back down on his bed, for his arms couldn't seem to hold his weight.

Rolling my eyes at his stubbornness I gently help him sit up and he smiles in thanks.

"For once in your life could you just lay down and get some rest." I told him sarcastically.

He laughed, but it was more of a half laugh half gasp for breath.

I looked at him worriedly, about to ask if he was ok, but he waved me off before I could say anything.

"I'm fine...Anakin I'm fine...you always look so worried." He said calmly.

"Of course I am worried! If you haven't noticed you have been hospitalized for a week, you fainted on the battlefield, your running an off and on fever, and you act like you can hardly breathe." I practically yelled at him.

I was so frustrated. Couldn't he realize something was wrong!

Shaking my head in frustration I continued.

"This isn't like you. You've never spent more than two days in the hospital.

Your not weak, Obi-Wan. But...so something's wrong...and you need to tell me."

I said this very assertively and seriously. But Obi-Wan looked down and shook his head.

"I'm fine...I promise you Anakin, I'm okay." Obi-Wan said very softly.

Getting more frustrated I stated angrily, "they why aren't you out of that flippin bed? Why aren't you walking around, attending council meetings, doing your usual routine?"

"I...I don't know..." Obi-Wan replied, his breath quickening and his voice becoming hoarse.

I noticed this and not only did it make me worry for my master, but it made me more angry.

"See!" I shout throwing my arms up.

"One conversation and your already panting and gasping again! You are sick! You can't deny it." I said my voice full of fury.

Obi-Wan didn't look at me, but looked down sadly. After a couple seconds of him heaving for breath he finally stated quietly, "Maybe...I can't deny it. But, I promise you Anakin...I don't know anymore than you do, about any of this."

I didn't mean to come off that harsh, and now I regret it terribly. I was just so worried about him. Seeing him admit something may be wrong didn't help me relax though.

" I don't know if you understand, but I have been worried sick the last few days! I haven't slept well, eaten well! I have been too busy worrying about you!" I said, my voice sounding harsh and unforgiving.

He started to talk, but then was cut off by gasps and coughs for breath. The way he couldn't release his pain into the force immediately frightened me. And as he coughed for those brief seconds I could see the desperation and pain in his eyes.

Suddenly all my rage turned into pure worries. I patted his back gently and tried to help him regain his breathing.

After some time he was fine, but obviously needed rest. I helped him lay done properly and got him some water.

"Thank you." he said barely above a whisper as he took the cup and drank.

I suddenly regretted yelling at my poor master like that. I could see he was trying to seem alright, but I could feel how much pain he was in. But it frustrated me. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't. I never would.

"Anakin...I'm sorry...I...I don't know what's going on." Obi-Wan said groggily.

Nodding my head I say calmly, "It's ok...don't worry anymore about it. Just promise me you will rest up, ok?"

Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes to sleep. His breath still ragged and quick, and when I looked at him before I left I noticed he was skinnier than last time I saw him.

I quietly closed the hospital door and left.

I didn't see doctor Grindell when I left, so I went straight home.

"Anakin! Is that you?" Padme asked from our bedroom as I walked in the door.

"Yep! I brought home dinner." I said as I closed the door.

Padme came walking out and we sat down to eat.

"How is he?" She asked quietly.

"Well...I'm worried about him?" I said.

"Was he awake?" She asked while starting to eat.

"Yes, but I think our one conversation might have wiped him out." I said, not touching my food yet.

Padme noticed the hint of worry in my voice and said reassuringly, "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's survived 8 years of war, he's not a weak man."

"I know...It's just hard seeing him in so much pain." I said, my voice showed I was obviously upset.

Leaning in Padme kissed me on the cheek and whispered "Your both strong, and will get over this."

I smiled and tried to act normal. But I was still so worried for my master.

After dinner we were sitting on the couch just chatting about times before the war. We brought up a lot of nice memories of Naboo, and for awhile I was so lost in my love with Padme I forgot about my master.

"Ani...I got a surprise for you." Padme said happily.

"Yah, what is it?" I ask eagerly.

Smiling she leans in and whispers in my ear "Im pregnant Ani."

I look at her and smile. For a moment I dream that me and Padme could live happily together as a family,

"That's wonderful." I say as I lean and kiss her.

"Even with the war continuing to rage on, I couldn't be happier." Anakin said continuing to kiss his wife.

(Third person point of veiW)

"Sir...my payment, you promised!" The rodian shouted at the hooded figure in front of him.

"You did well...and you will be rewarded." The hooded figure said slyly.

The hooded figure grabbed a case for under the table and handed it to the rodian.

Taking the case roughly from the hooded figure the rodian opened it to see 3 million credits.

"So much credits..,.and just for dropping a bomb." The rodian exclaimed excitingly.

"Yes...but you must not tell anyone what you did. Or I will have you tracked down and killed." The hooded figure threatened angrily.

"Don't worry, I don't have time to tell anyone. But...I want to know one thing. In this horrible economy, where did you get the money to make such a bomb." The rodian asked cockily.

"That, is none of your concern. I payed you well enough, now get out." The hooded figure said.

"Yes sir, I will be leaving." The rodian said and left.

After the rodian left Sidious chuckled quietly as a hologram of Grevious appeared.

"Lord Sidious." Grevious said as he bowed.

"General Grevious, the war will continue to rage on...and the republic is broke." Sidious said maniacally.

"Yes my lord. And productions on our new droid army have begun." Grevious said.

"Excellent. I assure you, the Jedi cannot afford any more soldiers. Soon all the Jedi will be forced onto the battlefield and they will fall." Sidious said.

"But sir, how much longer will the war last?" Grievous asked.

"Not too much longer...I'd say about nine months." Sidious said.

"Very well my lord." Grevious replied as his hologram faded.

Sidious closed his eyes and smiled. He was deeply emerged in the dark side when he said to himself,

"Yes...nine months...nine months and Skywalker...will be mine."


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright finally another chapter! Sorry it takes awhile for me to get these up but I'm also currently writing a jack the giant slayer, so go check that out if you are into that :) Ok again kinda the same concept as the last chapter, alot of Anakin Obi-Wan talking and stuff. But I promise you the next chapter is gonna really start the plot of the story. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you do thanks :) **

**Oh and I wrote this really late at night and didn't have time to proof read so, SO sorry if there are a bunch of typos. **

Obi-Wan groaned lightly as I helped him sit up. Even though my master was experiencing a slight disconnect with the force, I could still feel how painful it was for him to sit up.

I was nervous and anxious for my weakened master, and hurried to go grab his boots. I walked over to where he sat on his bed and handed them to him.

"Thank you." He said with a soft and gentle voice as he put on his boots.

I had noticed for awhile now, that his voice had changed some. His usual sarcastic, lecturing tone was gone and replaced by a very calm and quiet tone. Even when I had done something wrong, he would never yell anymore. He would lecture me very calmly, never raising his voice.

At first this felt very strange to me, but after months of him acting this way I go used to it. But I was still unsure why he was acting the way he was.

After putting on his boots my master exhaled loudly his chest shaking some. Then he said, "You seem nervous...what's wrong?"

I wanted to slam my fist down on the table and yell at him. Didn't he understand I was worried! It had taken him 3 and a half weeks to finally be strong enough to walk to his room!

I looked at him. There were lines under his eyes from exhaustion, and he seemed to be so skinny and pale. His hair was somewhat disheveled, and his hands shook from time to time. But then I looked at his eyes. They were full of pain and exhaustion, but that was almost hid by the warmth and care in them.

Looking at him, I knew I couldn't yell. It wasn't his fault at all...and me yelling would only make whatever was wrong worse. But it was so hard not to just freak out because I was frustrated...and afraid.

I was angry, but not at him. I didn't know who to be angry at. I finally just sighed, releasing as much frustration I could into the force.

"Alright...come on." I say helping him get up. He looked up at me still concerned. He obviously felt the anger I released into the force and his whole body trembled slightly.

He waved away my help and stood up slowly.

Though he still was weak, he had improved a lot. He had so much more energy and his breathing was normal again. And although he still trembled here and there, it was much better than a couple weeks ago.

When I came in to bring Obi-Wan back to his apartment Grindell had handed me a set of what seemed to be sticks.

"He's going to resist using it...but tell him he either uses it, or stays another week." Grindell said as he walked out of the medical center.

"What is it?" I ask. But Grindell had left already.

Looking at my master who was obviously eager to get out of the hospital I handed him the bundle of sticks.

He looked at me and smiled saying, "I don't need that. I'm fine, I swear."

I shook my head and shoved it into his hands.

"Nope...doctors orders. Use it, or you don't leave for another week." I say sternly.

Obi-Wan doesn't argue with me and starts folding together the stick like objects.

Sighing at my ability to finally get Obi-Wan to follow the doctors orders I ask, "Now...what is it?"

Obi-Wan takes a quick step forward as he leans on the now single stick.

"It's a...well cane. You can fold it down so it can be adjusted to people's height." Obi-Wan says as he walked towards the door.

Getting more anxious I say..."Wait...your leg never healed?"

Looking ashamed Obi-Wan pulled up his pants on his left leg to reveal two huge swollen blast scars. There was also a brace on his entire leg. His whole leg was a shade of blue and and had no muscle left on it.

I looked at him my eyes widened in horror.

"You never told me you were shot." I nearly shouted at I looked at my master.

He couldn't make eye contact with me, he just stared down at the ground. Regret and pain filled his eyes as he said very quietly, "I'm sorry...I didn't want to worry you even more."

"What so you can't tell your best friend, that you'll probably never be able to walk again! I mean I have no idea, no one knows, if your ever going to heal properly. I can sense Grindell's worry, and I can sense your lack of connection with the force. You can't hide it, but you sure do try. The least you could do...is tell that you got shot twice, on your bad leg." I shouted.

"Anakin...I..I couldn't. I was half awake when you saw me last. I didn't even know I had been shot until you left for battle a couple days later."

Obi-Wan said.

"You know...this war isn't ending yet. We are running out of weapons and troops. The people of the galaxy are suffering. Can't you feel it...feel the pain and depression in the force." I said.

Obi-Wan nodded as he did feel the pain of the galaxy. He knew better than anyone else about how much pain the galaxy was in, for each day it would torment and haunt him as he had laid in the hospital helplessly.

"We won the last battle, but barley. I don't know what the fate of this order,or even the universe is. And neither you or me are going to pull out of this war alright. Your physically weakened and to tell you the truth I'm mentally weakened." I said enraged.

I couldn't help it...I had so much frustration..so much confusion. I couldn't help but rant in front of my poor master.

I released my anger into the force once again. It felt much better to have it gone away temporarily. But as soon as I did that, Obi-Wan trembled in pain again.

I looked at him concerned and asked, "Why do you do that?"

He answered, "I can't help it."

His answer only confused and frustrated me more. I quickly released all that into the force before I yelled again.

But when I did release it I noticed Obi-Wan's hand shake suddenly.

A horrible realization hit me when I said, "Oh gosh...I'm only making you worse. All my anger, frustration, confusion...It's only making you weaker."

Stepping forward Obi-Wan looked at me sternly and said, "Anakin none of this is your fault. Blaming yourself won't do me or you any good."

"No no I'm not blaming myself...it's the force. I released my worries into it, and as soon as I did you trembled. " I said looking at him.

"That could just be a coincidence." Obi-Wan said walking towards the door.

"No it's not a coincidence. It's happened multiple times. I'm going to talk to Grindell about this..." I said trying to think this all over in my head.

I felt a firm grip on my shoulder as I looked over to see Obi-Wan looking at me concerned.

"Anakin...please. Don't dwell over my problems. It's not your fault." He said staring right at me.

"But-" I started to say when he cut me off.

"I'll be fine Anakin. Sure I'm a little battle worn, and I guess the war has taken its toll on me, but Im sure it won't get any worse." Obi-Wan said walking out of the medical center with the aid of his cane.

Nodding I followed and said, "you know fine. I'll stop worrying if you promise me you'll get plenty of rest over the next two weeks. No leaving your apartment for 4 days and not too much activity over the next 2 weeks. Take it easy, doctors orders." I say to him as we start to walk towards our rooms.

"Alright...Grindell told me everything. Personally I think it's a bit overkill..." Obi-Wan starts to say, but I give him a somewhat stern look.

"But...if it means you'll stop worrying, I'll take it easy." He said finally with a warm smile on his face.

I smile back. It was good to see the old Obi-Wan coming back a bit as he hobbled along.

"Keep me informed on everything going on in the council. Maybe I'll make my way up there in a week if I can." He said as we neared his room.

I nodded and said, "And take your medications. I'll be back in a day or two to see how your doing."

Obi-Wan opened his door and was about to walk in when he said, "Ok...don't worry I'll take all my medications. Promise."

He slowly walked in but I grabbed his shoulder gently before he could walk in any more.

I was a bit surprised how thin he had gotten. His bony shoulder was so loose in his tunic.

"You've lost weight..." I said worriedly looking at the skinny frame of my master.

"I never was a very big Jedi." He said calmly looking at me with reassuring comfort.

"But even for you...this is a little too much. Promise me you'll eat a little more." I say finally letting go of his thin shoulder.

"Alright...now go its getting late. Thanks for walking up here with me, I'm sorry I worried you so much. But know I'll be fine...I promise." Obi-Wan said finally.

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing. I threw a completely uncalled for fit...I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

"It's ok...in this time of war I'm surprised we are all keeping our sanity." Obi-Wan said with a hint of humor.

I smiled and said, "True...you take care." I say finally walking off.

He nodded as he shut the door slowly and I walked home feeling much better and confident that he would be ok.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm going on vacation this week so I may not post new updates as often. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a long one. please do leave a review if you enjoyed. You can even ask questions if the story is confusing. I'll try to answer them! **

**enjoy :) **

(Anakin's point of veiw)

Two days later I made my way over to Obi-Wan's apartment. The door was unlocked to I walked in to find a very dark and what seemed to be empty room. I couldnt sense Obi-Wan's presence. All the blinds were shut and the room itself was spotless.

But the bedroom door was closed. I opened it very slowly and only poked my head in to see Obi-Wan completely asleep in his bed.

I sighed with relief knowing he was at least getting rest. His breathing looked very even and he wasn't trembling anymore. But I still could barely feel his presence even though I was practically in the same room as him.

I closed the door and left the apartment.

"Is it normal, his almost absence in the force?" I asked who was reading charts and tests.

"Well...I think I've seen it before in younger Jedi. They lost some of their force powers when they were weakened. He'll regain his access to the force most likely." Grindell said not looking at me directly.

"Yes but those are younger Jedi we are talking about. Obi-Wan's a master, he's very advanced in the force." I argue.

"Um...he's been through a lot in this war. He'll be fine..." Grindell said with not much confidence.

I could sense his worry and his lack of confidence.

"But it's only gotten worse. It seems every time I see him he's disconnecting with the force even more. He should be improving, what's wrong?" I asked persistently.

Grindell still didn't make eye contact with me as he fiddled around with buttons and tools.

" ...tell me what's going on. I'll find out eventually. Please it'll be better for me to know now...then later." I say very sternly getting closer to the elderly jedi.

"Anakin I assure you your master is fine. There is nothing to worry about. A council meeting is starting soon you better go." Grindell said walking into another room.

Frustrated I stormed out of the medical center. I knew something wasn't right, I could sense it. I could sense the lack of connection that was once strongly there between me and my master. And I could sense the nervousness in and knew he was lying to me.

I walked quickly to the council chamber, frustrated and worried.

(Third person point of view)

Grindell stormed into his personal quarters and pressed the hologram button. A blue form of Yoda appeared in front of Grindell.

"Master I know your about to start a council meeting, but I need to talk to you." Grindell said nervously.

"No rush am I in. Speak of your concerns you may." Said master Yoda calmly.

"Skywalker knows about Obi-Wan's disconnect in the force. He can feel it. He wants the whole truth...should we tell him?" Grindell asked.

Yoda thought for a long moment, his face had a look of concern on it.

"Delve into worry and anger Skywalker will, if knows of his masters condition he does." Yoda said.

"But master we don't even know what his condition is. He's weak obviously, and loosing midi chlorians as we know...but we have no diagnosis." Said Grindell with concern.

"Hmm improving is he?" Yoda asked.

"Well no really. Physically I think he's stronger, there's hope his leg might heal. But he's lost about 35% of his midi chlorians now, and he'll probably loose more soon." Grindell said.

"Unfortunate this is to hear, nothing you can do there is?" Yoda asked.

"No...I don't know what it is, but I'm most certain it's force connected. And sadly if it is a new force disease, I don't have the money or medicines to treat it." Grindell said worriedly.

Yoda shook his head, he was obviously upset about the events that were occurring.

"Nothing at this moment can I do about money Doctor. But tend to Kenobi you must. Talk to the chancellor about possible future investments I will." Yoda said.

"Thank you master, I won't tell Skywalker for now. But do know if this worsens, I don't know what will happen...and we will eventually have to tell Anakin." Grindell said.

"Hopefully recover Obi-Wan will, and then rest easier we both can." Yoda said finally.

"Yes, may the force be with you master." Grindell said.

"And with you." Yoda said as his hologram faded.

(Anakin's point of view)

About a week later I went to my masters apartment again. I knocked softly and the door opened a minute later. Obi-Wan stood at the door leaning on a cane. He looked much more awake and seemed to have more energy.

"Anakin come on in." Obi-Wan said kindly as he held the door open for me.

As I walked in I looked at my master. Compared to when I last saw him he looked a lot better. His hair was no longer disheveled, but combed nicely as it usually was. He wasn't so pale anymore and it even seemed as though he had gained a few pounds.

"You look a lot better" I said as I sat down on a chair.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly and said, "Well...I'm getting there."

A minute later he hobbled over with a cup of tea in his hand. He handed it to me and started to walk over to get his cup. It took him awhile, and his gait was still very stiff but he finally sat down and drank.

Taking a sip of the warm comforting tea I ask, "What planet is this from?"

"Alderaan..." Obi-Wan said quietly.

I nodded and continued to drink.

"How's your leg." I ask, a hint of concern in my voice.

"It's fine..." Obi-Wan said very softly.

Obi-Wan looked up at the time and then said, "Oh no, almost forgot my medicines. I'll be right back."

I watched as his struggled to get up while leaning on his cane. I got up from my seat and placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him gently back down into his seat.

"I'll get it." I said both forcefully and kindly.

"Fine." Obi-Wan said reluctantly.

"They're on the counter." He said as I walked towards the counter.

I was a bit shocked at how many medications he had to take. Three pills, a cup of liquid serum, and two injections. I picked them all up and brought them over.

Obi-Wan quickly took the three pills, and picked up the cup of serum. He made a slight expression of disgust as he swallowed the medicine.

I laughed a bit and asked, "Tastes that bad?"

"Ugh...it's horrible. But it relives my head pains." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"You still have those?" I ask almost shocked.

Obi-Wan only nods and avoids my eye contact.

"Well there's not much going on in the council. There may be another battle with the separatist eventually...but not for awhile. I guess Yoda wants the order to get some investments from the chancellor or something." I explained.

Obi-Wan only nodded and said, "Well I think the chancellor should put the money to better use. Citizens throughout the republic and starving, and dying. What does Yoda plan to do with this money?"

"He didn't say..." I said.

"Hmm...well Anakin thanks for coming over. If your not busy you can drop by later, I'll be here for the rest of the week." Obi-Wan said kindly.

"Yah I'll swing by, to make sure your not being to restless." I said with a bit of a laugh.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly and said, "Well Grindell's pretty strict. I don't think I'll be letting me do anything to extreme."

"Ha well good." I said as I walked towards the door. Obi-Wan got up and hobbled next to me.

"You take care." I say finally and Obi-Wan nods and smiles.

Over the next two weeks Obi-Wan improved drastically. He no longer looked so skinny and he had so much more energy. He never trembled anymore or had uneven breathing. Even his gait was improving for he would walk all around the temple easily, and no longer with the assistance of his cane. But he still had a full brace on his injured leg. His eyes didn't seem so full of pain, and he honestly seemed almost himself again.

Of course his presence was still almost absent in the force. And each day his force presence grew weaker and weaker.

"How's Obi-Wan" Padme asked one night as I got home from work.

Sitting next to her on the couch I stroke her long beautiful hair.

"He's doing so much better. I was really worried there for few weeks. But I think he has finally turned the corner." I say happily as I hold my wife close.

She lays her head gently on my shoulder and asks, "How bad was it?"

"Well for awhile I really questioned wether he would recover completely. You didn't see him Padme, I'm telling you I've never seen him that weak. Scared the heck out of me. But he's better, a lot better..." I tell her.

She smiles and says, "Im just glad you both are ok. And I think you'll both pull through this war just fine."

I put my hand on her baby bump and smile.

"You know I think we will. I think after this war is done, we'll all be ok, and happy." I say smiling.

She kisses me and we both go to bed

It's about a week later that both me and Obi-Wan are in the midst of a council meeting. Obi-Wan is sitting quietly as the Jedi masters discuss the war. Meanwhile I'm very nenes and on the edge of my seat.

A battle seems to be coming soon, and according to the council it's an important one.

"Master Mundi, lead your troops in from the east you will. Ambush the separatist base on Christophsis. And Master Windu, will meet you with a team of reinforcements." Yoda said strictly.

"What reinforcements master, we barely have any clones left?" I ask.

Yoda looks at me and says sadly, "True that is Skywalker. But along with the few clones sending in many newly knighted jedi we are."

"Master Yoda, a newly knighted Jedi is probably the most unreliable force you could send in. Without their master they will likely make a mistake and the battle will be lost. And they are the next generation of the Jedi. If they die, our order dies." Obi-Wan spoke up very quietly.

Yoda looked at the weaker jedi master and said, "A costly decision this might be, but necessary it is. A few master may go as well, but our amount of masters, low it is. Almost outnumbered are we in this war, and uncertain the fate of our order is."

I look over as Obi-Wan closes his eyes and watch as he almost winces in pain.

I almost want to do the same, the cost of the young Jedi's lives may not even win the war. Both me and Obi-Wan know this is not a good idea, but there's nothing we can do. The republic needs soldiers and there simply isn't enough masters to create an army.

The meeting ends and everyone leaves. I walk over to Obi-Wan who is still sitting in his chair. His hand rubs his forehead as he says, "This war is pulling our very ways and morals down a very dark path."

His voice has hints of pain in it, and as I examine him closely I can see his hand tremble slightly.

I put a hand on his shoulder and ask quietly, "You ok?"

"I'm fine Anakin, it's the younger jedi you should worry about." Obi-Wam says softly.

"I know...but there's nothing we can do about it." I say plainly.

Obi-Wan nods his head and tries to get out of his seat. But it takes him a minute till he finally gets up.

When he's finally on his feet, he seems to be breathing a bit heavily.

"You're sure you're ok?" I ask hesitantly.

He nods and walks towards the door.

As we walk down the temple stairs he leans very heavily on the railing. When we get off the stairs I continue to say. "Well I might join that battle, they'll need me."

"Just be careful." Obi-Wam says, his voice very low and almost raspy.

I nod and continue to walk. I hear his breath grow louder and more rapid as he walks along very slowly.

I stop him and put my hand on his forehead. It's burning hot to the touch. I look at him seriously and say, "Maybe we should go see , you don't seem to well."

"I think I just need a little rest." Obi-Wan said as we began walking down more stairs.

I nod and say, "So how's Cody?"

It takes Obi-Wan a minute to answer through his harsh breathing, "He's ok. Still fighting. I'm pretty sure he's going into this next battle."

Though I couldn't sense Obi-Wan himself his pain was very present in the force. Every step he took seemed like agony to him, though he tried to hide it.

As we neared the end of the stairs Obi-Wan's pain grew more intense. I was about to tell him to take a break when he stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes widened in pain and he shook violently.

He stepped down to take the next step when he toppled over completely. I watched in horror as he fell down about 5 stairs.

My heart racing, I run down the stairs quickly to my master's still form. His eyes were closed gently and his face pale. I lay next to my unconscious master with my hand on his chest, but then a horrible reality hits me.

He's not breathing.

**Cliffhanger there! Well leave a review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Hope you enjoyed nonetheless**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok another chapter. I kinda talked about a lot of medical terms in this chapter, and most of terms we use, so yah. It may sound weird statue Star Wars universe, but it's part of the story. Oh and I'm not a doctor, so um i don't know if I'm using the right terms Haha. Still hope you enjoy :) **

**(Anakin's point of view)**

Obi-Wan laid on his side, completely passed out, at the bottom of the staircase. I look all over desperately for help, but no one was around. Nervously I kneel down next to my unconscious master and rolled him over on his back. I started pushing forcefully on his chest, but he still failed to start breathing.

Frantically I ran up the stairs leaving Obi-Wan behind. No one was around but I still yell out, "Help! Someone help! A Jedi is down and not breathing! Help!"

I press the comlink on my glove and wait for someone to pick up. I run back down to where Obi-Wan laid and paced nervously.

His eyes remained closed and his face was nearly white. His lips were pale and no air was coming through them. His chest remained very still and no matter how hard I pushed on it he wouldn't respond.

Finally a voice came through the comlink, "Anakin...what's wrong?"

I was overly grateful to hear Grindell's voice coming through, I immediately responded, "Doctor! Hurry over to the west side of the temple, down the second flight of stairs. Obi-Wan passed out, and he's not breathing or responding."

"By the force! Ok um...continue to press on his chest and I'll be there with a few clones in a minute." Grindell responded nervously.

"Alright, but hurry." I said while checking Obi-Wan's pulse, which was faint and weak.

"I will, but don't stress out too much. It may just make him worse. I'm on my way now." Grindell said finally.

As calmly as I could I put Obi-Wan's head in my lap, attempting to get him to regain his breathing.

He must have hit his head when he fell for he had a gash on the back of his head which was covered in blood.

Putting my hand over his heart I could feel the slow fading beating of it.

I then put my shaking hand on his forehead, which was almost cold.

Breathing in slowly, I closed my eyes and tried to delve into the force. I could see myself in the force, a bright light of energy, fired up with worry. I delved deeper and made out what felt like my masters presence which was a very faint fading light.

I calmed myself as much as I could, and reached into the light. Finding the warm reassuring health in the force I tried my best to push that right towards my weakened master.

I opened my eyes to see Grindell come plodding down the stairs with two clones and a stretcher. He ran right up to Obi-Wan and checked his pulse.

"How long has he been out?" Grindell asked while starting to push on Obi-Wan's chest.

"About 3 minutes now...but...he's alright isn't he?" I asked worriedly as I stared at my master's very pale and lifeless face.

"Well I don't know how but his heart is still beating and there's still time. But we need to hurry." Grindell said quickly as the two clones came over.

Anakin stepped aside as Grindell injected a vaccine into Obi-Wan's arm and slipped an oxygen mask on him.

The two clones picked Obi-Wan's limp body and laid him gently on the stretcher. Grindell put an I.V. in his arm and then we started walking quickly.

"So what exactly happened?" Grindell asked worriedly as we walked down the temple corridors.

"Well we were walking back from a council meeting and he passed out. He didn't seem to well before he passed out, he was trembling and warm to the touch." I explained, but talking about what happened only stressed me more.

Grindell nodded as we entered the medical center.

"Wait out here." Grindell said to me as he guided the clones into the emergency room.

I nodded and sat down nervously in a chair. As I sat there alone I realized just how much my anxiety was affecting me. I was shaking in fear and my forehead was drenched in sweat.

I dreaded that any moment now, Grindell would walk out and say "It's too late."

I didn't want it loose my master, I couldn't. He was one of the only things that kept me sane during this war. He had done too much for me, and I hadn't done enough for him.

I tried to stay calm but the images of Obi-Wan laying there so lifeless and still haunted me.

It was about an hour later when Grindell came out looking completely stressed and tired. He sat down next to me, a holopad in his hands.

He adjusted his glasses and looked at me seriously. I sat up straight trying to be professional, but I prepared myself for the worst.

"Your master's alive Anakin. He's breathing again, but it's not stable." Grindell said softly.

I nodded, relieved he was alive.

"But...he's not responding to our medications. He's out cold, and isn't well physically." Grindell continued, his voice growing very serious.

"Do you know what happened. He was doing just fine until today, I don't understand doctor." I asked looking him right in the eye.

He looked at me with much pity in his eyes, and sighed heavily. He realized he couldn't keep the truth from me.

"I'm not 100 percent sure what happened...and when I run more tests I will get a better-" Grindell started to say when I cut him off.

"No please...just the truth. He's my best friend...please, what's wrong with him." I said my voice almost cracking as I pleaded with the reluctant doctor.

"I'm pretty sure your master had a stroke of some kind...and a pretty severe one from the looks of it." Grindell said while avoiding my gaze.

My heart almost sank when hearing this news.

"What do you mean of some kind?" I asked worriedly.

"Anakin, I'm so sorry...I should have told you this a long time ago..." Grindell said looking right at me.

I swallowed hard, I didn't know what I was about to hear and braced myself.

"Your master has been losing midi chlorians ever since the bombing on Sincar. I thought he would be fine when he recovered physically but now...well he's lost 50% of his original midi chlorian count."

"50%! How could you not tell me this sooner! No wonder I haven't been able to sense his presence. And how will he ever heal without the force?" I almost yelled.

"And what's causing this? Why is this happening to him. He's not weak, so don't say that's the reason!" I continued to say.

Grindell shook his head and said, "Anakin... I don't know how he will heal, and I don't know why this is happening. All I know is that whatever happened today was most likely caused by the force."

"I still don't understand how this caused a stroke..." I argued as the doctor shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Anakin...from the looks of it I think it's safe to assume your master has a force disease." Grindell said with pity in his voice.

It took me a minute to comprehend what he said.

"A force disease?...You mean those fatal diseases that wiped out hundreds of Jedi years ago?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes...but this ones different. After a bit of research I think I found out what it might be." Grindell said sadly.

"Well what is it? Can it be cured?" I asked worriedly.

"The disease your master has isn't really diagnosed yet, It's only been seen twice in the history of the Jedi. It's purely a dark disease from the looks of it, and it attacks the Jedi's force abilities. But the disease seems to have evolved to the point that it can literally destroy the midi chlorians in a Jedi. Once a Jedi is rid of his midi chlorians and force abilities, he's defenseless against the disease." Grindell explained solemnly.

I was finally glad he was at least telling me what was wrong with Obi-Wan. But all I really wanted to know was one thing...

"But can it be cured?" I asked with much worry in my voice.

Grindell looked down and said sadly, "No...not yet at least."

My heart sunk when hearing this and I asked frantically, "What do you mean?"

"Son...this disease is very rare, and practically new. And the other two Jedi who had it years ago died within 24 hours of getting it. I have no money for research, and even if I did...it can take years to figure out the cure to force diseases." Grindell explained, it was clear he was upset about all of this.

Fearing my master would suffer the same fate as the two Jedi who had the disease I put my head in my hands.

"Will he be ok?" I asked very nervously.

Grindell sighed heavily and said, "I don't know. I'm giving him as much painkillers and stabilization medicine as I can...but those will only help temporarily. It will only mask the pain, not rid him of it. I'm sorry but I don't know what's going to happen. But it seems he's had this disease for 4 months now. He's survived this long, he may have a chance."

Nodding my head I tried to calm myself. But this was too much for me to take in.

"But how did this cause happened today?" I asked simply, my stomach aching with worry and fear.

"Well with only 50% of his midi Chlorians left he can't really defend himself. The dark forces of the disease seemed to attack his nervous system, causing a stroke of some kind. Again he's breathing, but his nervous system is still infected. He's far from conscious and I can't be sure he'll recover." Grindell said, his voice now very sad and quiet.

"Anakin...I would switch places with your master if I could. But I can't. Your master is a tough man though, if anyone can pull through this it's him. He may not be the same afterwards, but I have hope he can recover eventually. And you should too..." Grindell said as he got up from the chair and patted me on the arm.

I sighed heavily and finally asked, "Can I see him?"

"Alright...but only for a few minutes." Grindell said as he walked towards Obi-Wan's room.

Nodding I got up quickly and walked into his room. I went up and gently took my master's very thin and cold hand in my own. He laid quietly, his whole body twitching. He had two I.V.s in each arm, an oxygen mask, and a few cords and I.V.s in his chest. He heaved for each breath he took, as if it was his last one.

I looked over at the heart rate monitor and watched as his pulse went up and down unevenly.

I clutched his hand tighter and said, "Obi-Wan...you gotta hang on. Just for awhile. I promise...I swear I'll find a way to make you better. But please just hang on."

Of course I didn't expect an answer, but I needed to say something. I was suddenly afraid to leave his side, afraid I wouldn't see him alive again.

I tried to push those thoughts out of my heads but they wouldn't leave.

The thought of loosing the man who basically raised me was almost unbelievable. He had always seemed so tough, almost immortal. But now that he was so vulnerable, it scared me.

It scared me to the point that I could admit to myself I was scared. Usually I tried to hide my fears from both others, and myself. But now...I knew I was scared...and I couldn't even try to hide it.

"Please...hold on. For me...without you, I'm lost. We both need to pull through this war. I'll win the ragging war over the galaxy, if you can win the war within you. Your a fighter, you can pull through, I know you can."

Grindell gently tapped me on the shoulder and escorted me out. Looking back at my master's still form, I prayed I would at least see him again.

Grindell walked out with me and shut the door quietly.

"Anakin...I know you feel somewhat helpless, it's a horrible feeling I know. But you saved his life today...his heart would have failed him before I got there without you. Even though all you did was calm yourself and tap into the force, it saved him. Shows you how powerful the force and your emotions can be, and how fragile a life is." Grindell said finally as I walked out.

I could only nod, for I was in a somewhat state of shock. All the information the doctor told me, everything that had happened, and everything I saw clouded my mind and made my head spin.

Grindell could tell what was going on and patted me gently.

"Hang in there...these are difficult times. I'll do as much can for your master. But you take care of yourself. The republic needs you." Grindell said warmly.

"Thank you doctor. May the force be with you." I said.

"And you" the old doctor said as he walked back into Obi-Wan's room.

**Alot of talk in this chapter, but still hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you did! :) **


End file.
